Careful Confessions
by Yaymairod
Summary: Austin is the outcast boy. Ally is a tender girl. They both hide secrets. One night in an unexpected situation their stories are tangled or they have been since forever? A lot of questions means a lot of answers. *Auslly*
1. Synopsis

**Authors Note: I don´t own Austin & Ally. **

* * *

**Synopsis**

Austin Moon is the outcast boy. He smokes, drinks and every weekend he prepares for another wild party in town. Everyone at Northville knows him but not everyone speak to him. He hangs out with the big boys and always gets into trouble.

He´s a player. He´s a loner. He´s the bad boy of Northville College. And no one is brave enough to get to know him.

Until she comes...

Ally Dawson belives in second chances. Is what her mom told her when she was about to died and now, that phrase is stuck in her heart. Ally is soft & tender but she´s hiding something. Something that has been hanging on a wire for a little while. Will Ally finally speak up or will take the secret to the grave?

Austin and Ally never imagined that they needed each other, even more to meet out of the blue. But their stories are tangled and no one can fight this battle better than them.

* * *

**Careful Confessions:**

Where secrets are revealed and promises are sealed.

Where second chances exist and music is the only thing that speaks.

Where hearts are healed and everything is clear.

**Coming Soon**

* * *

**Please review if you want me to continue with this. **

**Ideas and suggestions are welcome. **

**- Mai.**

**BTW: Can you guys tell me some expressions that you use in E.U. commonly? I´m from Mexico so...**

**Do you want me to name the chapters like in A&A?, example:**

**Diners & Daters and so on...**


	2. Prologue

**Authors Note: Okay my mom helped me with this. She really helped me to put in order my ideas. Thanks maman! Even though you aren´t going to see this but if you are, well awkward *singing***

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Austin & Ally**

* * *

**Prologue**

It was one of those nights where the stars were shining more than usual. The air was stroking the leaves of the trees and the moon was hidden behind the few clouds that were in the sky. You could hear the rolling waves that quietly clashed with the boats that had just arrived at port.

The girl looked at the street from the balcony of one of the most famous cafes of Northville. People were passing every now and then: couples, families and a few lonely persons. Her pen was tapping against her old leather book with despair. She couldn´t came up with a single line for the song she was trying to finish.

She sighed heavily as she rose from her seat to have a better view of the landscape. She felt the air brush her face and her hair moving back and ford. She closed her eyes enjoying the silence. At the same moment she heard voices in the distance. At the end of the street, right where a headlight was shining, a fight was starting.

Everything happened within seconds. A shot was heard. People in the restaurant stopped eating, looking puzzled. The girl was in shock. Everyone in the street started running. You could hear sirens and cars dragging on the pavement. Right in front of her balcony two vans and guys in motorcycle passed quickly…And then, the silence came back.

* * *

The floor was covered with blood. The waves of the ocean soak him with every move they made. Breathing heavily the boy tried to get up. His head ached intensely and could barely open his eyes.

-Don´t. Keep still – he heard a voice in the distance. Growling, he lay down again on the floor. His right leg was hurting so he touched it gently. He could feel something watery. He cursed under his breath. Blood. He had been shot in the right leg. Someone took his hand and he tried to open his eyes but his vision was blurry. His breathing was becoming slowly as he drifted off to sleep.

A few minutes later he felt someone carrying him. He heard the voice of a girl and a cold hand intertwined with his. He saw curly hair and then everything went white.

* * *

**The song that "The girl" was trying to finish:**

**Old days are gone (1)**

I missed the old days,  
where you and I lie down on bed  
and wouldn´t sleep until late,  
If I was too afraid.

I miss the old days,  
when I was young and innocent  
and my heart wouldn´t break  
cause I believed in fairytales.

Nothing seems right now,  
when you are into a dark sky.  
When will you come back  
to tell me it´s okay to be scared?

* * *

**Hey! It was very difficult, very very difficult.**

**Anyways, Northville is a place from my imagination, it doesn´t exist. If anyone is wondering.**

**I hope you like it.**

**- Mai.**

**BTW: Since I write poems (in English) I think I´m gonna do a few songs from ally´s book. Austin also writes his own songs in this. I´m going to include in every chapter a song - not all the lyrics - related, of course, to the chapter.**

**1) I own this song, "Old days are gone" by Mai Rod**


	3. Chapter 1 - Scratches & Scuffles

**Author´s Note: Hey beautiful readers. This has been a little difficult for me. I have to write in two languages so yeah it´s kind of frustrating but anyways…**

**Be patient with me.**

**Well I´m a little bit excited…, who am I kidding? I´m freaking out! I´m working really hard with this characters so I really hope you like the first chapter. **

**Have you heard #FinallyMe? I love it! Even though some say she can´t sing, I differ. (I´m gonna tell you a secret: Is my fav song now! It really means something for me, it´s very special)**

**Disclaimer: I don´t own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Scratches & Scuffles**

_**Austin**_

I´m sitting in the back of the room. Everyone is laughing, catching up with friends they haven´t seen in weeks, talking about their summer and the holidays that their daddies had given them on some beach far from Northville. Nobody approaches me. Nobody asks me how was my summer, what I did, if I stay at home or if I was with my family. They don´t even turn around.

This is my last year and I don´t know what to expect from it. I know that the chances of going to college are null. I rub my hands trying to warm them. I don´t like the weather in Northville. It's cold and wet, even in the summer the sun just visit us a few times. I watch the landscape outside. The windows are pledged indicating that today is another day with rain and big clouds. The mountains are seen in the distance and oaks move from side to side majestically. The leaves of the trees fall with the movement of the wind, swinging them until they reach the ground. It's like a dance and definitely something more interesting than listening to Principal Collins welcoming us as he does every year.

I leave before the bell rings. I like the silence that is in the halls, without accusing stares or judgmental eyes. I know they think they know me but they don´t and that's the best. Unfortunately, Northville is a small town who loves to gossip and people think it's rude if you do not get into their business. Sometimes I wish I could take my Harley and get out of this place, but I can´t. There are things more important than my desires. My priorities have another order and I know it very well but I can´t help feeling this way. I wrecked things last year and I have to deal with the consequences.

I get out to Sciences building´s terrace and took the last cigarette I have left. Smoking is prohibited inside the school but I know they won´t scold me. I hear giggles coming from the corridor. Two girls are laughing. They are juniors but I'm sure their families have been for generations in Northville College. Her skirts are way above their knees and have too much makeup. When they notice my presence, they stop laughing. I know they have heard of me but I don´t mind and decide to have a little fun winking at them. They blush and run away.

My reputation isn´t in its best days. I aint what a parent would want for his daughter. I have the bad boy label all over me. My jacket, my motorcycle, the boots, weekend hangovers, even I have a couple of condoms in my wallet. I throw my cigarette to the ground and crushed it with my boot. Mrs. Barnes has zero tolerance for delays and even though she has a little more patience with me, I can´t arrive too late.

I enter the amphitheater almost soundlessly although I know that the teacher has heard me. She's talking about the Cold War and the consequences that unleashed around the world. They are watching a slide show with black and white pictures. Mrs. Barnes, as any other teacher, thinks I'm a hopeless case. She don´t hate me neither is a fan. Although it really bothers her that I pass all her test, even if I don´t pay attention in class.

Someone knocks on the door and I see how the body of Mrs. Barnes suddenly tenses. Another thing that bothers her is being interrupted.

- Come in. – She says with a high tone that she only uses when she is irritated. Seniors´ Counselor, Mr Morton, pokes his head a little embarrassed.

- Sorry, Regina but Principal Collins wants to see Mr. Moon in his office.

- Okay. – She says and looks at me with a glare that says: "Get out before I get madder and let me continue with my class." I give her a smile from ear to ear and took my stuff.

Mr. Morton and I walked in silence. He is rubbing his hands nervously. I chuckled. It is not like I´m going to punch him or something but who knows what the teachers talk about inside their rest room. They have a little sense of humor and like to have fun, scaring new staff.

I walk into the luxurious lobby, relieved to put some distance between Mr. Morton and myself. It irritates me that he thinks I´m going to pull out a knife every two seconds. Camille is sitting cross-legged, fixing her nails. I'm no one to judge Jack but I have a feeling that Camille has retained her job for the simple fact that Collins has a crush on her. Mr. Morton looks disapprovingly. I walk with giant steps up to Jack's office and entered without knocking, just whipping Morton's face.

Jack looks at me with a frown and hangs up the call he was attending. I know that I am not here to receive congratulations or to tell me what´s today´s menu. I have entered million times in this office and has never been to receive good news. I sit in the leather chair, putting me comfortable. In fact, I know why I'm here. Yet I´ll let Collins tell me. I want to hear the words of that jerk.

- Austin...

|| Flashback ||

_I got off of my Harley and took off my helmet hanging it on one of the handlebars. I took out a cigar from my jacket and lit it. I watch how everyone began to enter the large green gates. They are excited. Seniors come in their fancy cars competing to see who had made more money in one of the many companies that their fathers owned while Juniors come in their bikes with a backpack full of books. Poor and innocents, by the time the year was out, they will be another copy of them. After all, that was Northville, a rich town. _

_Suddenly a Mercedes Benz roars into the parking lot. Shiny and elegant. I let out a snort. I was sure it was him. Dallas Foster, a son of daddy who believed invincible for the simple fact that his father was the owner of one of the country's leading companies. Every girl wants to be with him, either for money or because they considered him extremely handsome. I could almost hear the sigh of all the girls when he came out of his car. It was too cliché that was sickening._

_I was watching him deeply when our eyes met. He tried to hold my gaze but quickly diverted. I smirked. He was just a facade, a pretty face and nothing more. I waited until everyone was inside the building to throw my cigarette on the ground and approach to his car. I took my house´s keys and traced the red paint with them while listening to the creaking sound of metal against metal. I gave the final touches to my masterpiece and headed towards the entrance without much hurry._

|| End of Flashback ||

- Dallas is sure it was you. Did you do it Austin? - he looked at me questioningly.

- I do not know, you tell me Jack.

- Do not play dumb with me Moon because I will not tolerate it. It is the first day of school and I cannot believe you're already stuck in a problem.

- I'm surprised you're surprised. - I lean back in my seat smugly. Jack is a good man but Dallas annoys me.

- If you continue with that attitude I'll have to reevaluate your punishment.

- What the...? We both know that Dallas has enough mone ... Sorry, let me correct myself. We both know that Dallas´ father has enough money to give him another car. I don´t know why he´s crying so much - I say looking at him straight in the eyes. Jack can be the Principal but I know him and I'm sure there are things that he keeps deep inside, because his eyes give him away **(Every time he looks my way. That rhymes! LOL I couldn´t help myself)**.

- Sorry Austin but you leave me with no choice. – He writes something on a post-it and hands it to me. I want to laugh in his face but I pause because I know he doesn´t have so much patience.

The post-it says: Consulting in History 2:00 to 4:00 pm. But what on earth...

-Jack, what does this mean?

- It means you'll have to give counseling in history throughout this semester.

- But...

- No buts. These are the consequences that you must face for your actions.

- Can it be anything else? Helping out in the kitchen, cleaning bathrooms, picking up items?

- No Austin and this is my last word. - Fantastic. I'll have to give counseling to people who think I'm a slack and they will be whispering about me with their friends. I get up suddenly and leave his office, but not before teasing him.

- I noticed that Camille is changing you. I think you lost your man card. - I say smiling as I move the pink post-it before closing the door and saw him blush.

* * *

I feel how my fist collides with his ribs. Blood flies and someone throws me down. Three against one. It´s unfair but I've found in worst situations. My lip hurts and I don´t know if the blood I see on the Dallas´ shirt is mine or his. His friends grab me by the shoulders as he hits me. I kick his leg and hit his friends on the chin with my elbows.

We are about 3 miles from the school. I'm about to hit him in the gut when I see a girl I hadn´t seen before. She has long curly hair with bangs on the tips of it. She's très petite. Wrapping her arms around some books, she approaches to her bike and never turns around.

She distracted me and Dallas has me on the floor, pressing my face against the grave. He´s about to hit me when it is heard the roar of a car. The three of them run off and I get up reluctantly. My shirt is stained. Shots. I'll have to wash it. I get on my Harley and quickly start it to feel the wind on my face.

* * *

**I have to warn you. Dez & Trish aren´t going to appear in this story. I thought about it and was the best for Careful Confessions, maybe in a sequel...**

**Maybe...**

**- Mai.**

**BTW: I´ll be posting in less than a week. This is challenge for me. **

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. You guys are awesome! YAY! :D**


	4. Author s Note: A must-read

Okay guys this is a short announcement. I know that it is taking me a long time to upload chapter but I´m really working hard on this characters. I have been reading and thinking and overthinking about them and the story, readjusting some things. I think I might not continue it as an A&A project. All I want to know is if you would like to read this story in another site. I am going to be a full-time writer, like really really a writer, not a hobby so...You know this story is a big thing and it would be amazing to be able to make my own characters, they´re like my babies. Is a lot more work but then is what I like.

But...(there´s always a but - wink) I´m going to upload A&A stories. Actually there´s this one that´s called Your Biggest Fan. So we´ll be in touch. Do I count on you guys? Please give it a try.

**Your Biggest Fan Preview:**

Austin Moon is a rockstar. Every girl is head over-heels for him but secretly he´s really tired of fame. Something is missing in his life, he want to something more...something more real. When he arrives to his town, Miami, wanting to take a rest from all the crazyness of his life, he might have found just what he was looking for in an old music store.  
Ally Dawson is a normal girl that works for her dad in his music store, Sonic Boom. She´s tough yet lovely and has some rules about dating:

1. No kissing on first dates.

2. Always date high IQ guys.

3. Last but not least Never, ever date a musician/artist

* * *

Please, comment on this. I want to know your opinion


End file.
